With the rapid development of information technology and of the electronic industry, various kinds of electronic devices (such as a tablet computer, smartphone, driving recorder, and so on) with excellent qualities, reasonable prices, compact sizes and light weights have become important and indispensable tools for most people in daily life and work. Most people get used to operate computers to process information in everyday life and work, and require more and more applications related to the computers. In order to facilitate people to transmit data (such as word files, multimedia files, figure file, and so on) between different electronic devices, manufacturers usually provide the electronic devices with various types of signal connectors to exchange data with other electronic device via the corresponding connection wires. Among transmission specifications of many connectors, Universal Serial Bus (hereafter refer to “USB”) is the most popular specification because the connector compliant with USB specification can transmit data and actively provide 5V of voltage and 0.5 A of current to enable the electronic device connected thereto to operate by the power received from the connector compliant with USB specification without having to connect with an extra external power. Therefore, the USB connector has become one of primary specifications for connection between the electronic devices after the USB 1.0 was officially launched at 1996.
Currently, the USB specification will enter a new generation of USB 3.1 specification. In the USB 3.1 specification, maximal transmission voltage and current are increased and the coding loss is reduced, and the transmission rate is greatly improved to 10 GB per second. In addition, compared with the conventional USB 1.0 through USB 3.0 specifications, the USB 3.1 specification defines a novel USB Type-C connector which has a structure in up-down symmetry, so that user can arbitrarily insert the USB Type-C plug into a USB Type-C socket without recognizing front and back surfaces of the USB Type-C plug in advance, and operate the USB Type-C plug in a more intuitional way.
However, in order to achieve the both-side insertable function, the USB Type-C connector must be provided with two connection terminal sets identical to each other, it means that in the USB Type-C connector an extra connection terminal set must be tucked into a limited space which is equal to that of the conventional USB connector, and the separation spaces between the elements in the USB Type-C connector become smaller. Therefore, electric short-circuit certainly will be occurred easily because the conductors (such as connection terminals, grounding members, a metal housing, and so on) inside the USB Type-C connector are too close to each other, and may result in damage of the related electronic components and endanger safety of the user's life and property. It is a highly valued issue.
In addition, while using the USB Type-C connector, the user usually plug and pull the connector frequently and such actions are easy to cause elasticity loss of the connection terminals of the Type-C connector. If the inter-connected structures of the two Type-C connectors become loose, integrity of signals transmitted in high rate and stability of electric connection between the connection terminals are impacted. Therefore, the manufacturers have to redesign the hardware structure of the Type-C connector to fit with the small space, so as to improve the endurability and usage quality of the USB Type-C connector. In conclusion, what is need is to design a new connector structure to meet the specific structural requirement of the USB Type-C connector, and prevent the problems of permanent deformation of the connection terminal or other element due to elastic fatigue, and the electric short-circuit caused by too small distance between the conductors inside the USB Type-C connector, so as to enable the USB Type-C connector to be operated normally and stably for a long-term period.